Trying for Lamplight
by Cerasis
Summary: Highschool, genderbendAU. When 18 year old Jeanne Watson first arrives at the Private Academy of London she expects a quiet serene lifestyle, but what she gets is a crime-solving roommate who can't seem to stop getting into trouble. Sherlock Homes, the rude and most gifted young girl, will bring her new roommate on insane adventures as they investigate secrets behind the school.
1. Meet your room-mate

I think it happened the first time that Jeanne met Sherlock Holmes. Yes, it probably was. It was that day when she changed, and changed a lot. She would talk about it to me later, what had happened, why she left...I never fully understood, but I always tried. All I knew was that Jeanne would never forget, and I knew she couldn't. Those useless attempts to pretend like she couldn't remember were always broken apart, and she would see it all again.

Right down to the last detail.

"Jeanne Watson!, I'm looking for a Jeanne Watson!"

"Y-yeah! Right here!"

Located just inside the city was the Private Academy of London. A school for years six through twelve that offered the highest possible education for only the smartest that could pass the entrance exams. There you could find specialized courses, an infinite number of books, and an extensive history, all trapped inside of the school walls and the quarters the students lived in.

On the first day, 18-year-old Jeanne Watson stood outside with all the others. A mass of teenage students all waiting to receive their dorm partner for that year. It was Jeanne's first year here, unlike many of the students who have been there their whole teenage lives.

In front of the large, ancient double doors, teachers behind fold out tables called the names of the students one by one, who would then walk up to receive an envelope. It included their room number, a map indicating said room, a key to it, and the name of their roommate. Afterwards the students were given the day to unpack their things and settle themselves in.

With nervous hands Jeanne reached out to take her own envelope, and with a quick "thank you," she neatly folded it up into her pocket and stumbled back through the crowd and onto the lawn.

Part of her didn't really care what kind of roommate she got, but the other part of her was very excited, this was the person she'd be with for a whole year after all.

Once completely away from the mass of bodies, she leant against a shady oak tree and pulled the envelope out from her pocket, gently unfolding it. And all at once her eager fingers took the lead and began to tear it open. Immediately she found the map of her room.

"Room number...221B...located..." She turned the map a bit trying to find out exactly where she was on it. She pinpointed the garden in the front of the school where she now stood and trailed her finger to the red circled room number. She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "It's in the very side of the main building."

She turned her head back around to the direction where she came. Back to the crowds of people and just beyond the giant double doors, that is where she was headed.

She reached in to feel the key that was sitting inside, right next to another paper. Pulling it out slowly she turned it over to reveal the name of her new roommate.

"Sherlock Holmes." she read aloud.

The name was a very strange one and sounded masculine and not feminine at all. Had they given her a male roommate? She glanced over the other information. Sherlock Holmes was sixteen years old, the place where the picture was supposed to be was missing. Curiosity began to build about this new roommate. She would meet her soon, she just had to find the room first.

"Back through that madness again then." She muttered to herself.

She replaced the papers in their envelope and kept it in her hand. She had brought a suitcase with her that compared to the other girls was small. She had only brought a few necessary items such as sweaters, trousers, lots of undergarments, and...a few other things as well. Due to the fact that they wore uniforms she wouldn't be needing much regular clothes. Lifting up the case she began her walk back towards the main building.

Standing on the verge of the crowd she wondered if there was another way she could possibly get in. Craning her neck she tried to look over. The teachers were pretty much blocking the entrance, there had to be another way.

As she was droning out in her own mind, a group of girls raced by behind her, laughing and shouting. She was caught off guard as she felt herself losing balance while one bumped into her and sent her almost to the ground. Almost. But behind her a person pushed her up from her fall.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jeanne looked up at the girl that caught her. Brown hair, thin nose, red cheeks...why did that face look so familiar?

"Yeah, I'm fine thank y-"

"Wait a minute...Jeanne? Jeanne Watson, is that you?"The girl exclaimed, cutting her off.

Jeanne's eyes widened in surprise, it was at the tip of her tongue. Who was this?...Oh!

"Yeah! you are...Linda, right? Linda Hemmings?" Jeanne let her help her to her feet and she brushed her skirt down.

Linda smiled and crossed her arms. "And here I thought you forgot about me."

"Linda!" they embraced shortly then broke off from the crowd a small distance.

Linda had gone to school with Jeanne and had been her friend up until the 8th grade when they separated, but now they would be reunited, going to the same school together again.

"What brings you to this school then?" Linda asked her as soon as they had room to breathe from the crowd.

"The umm, war...you know, my dad."

Linda's eyes squinted in confusion for a little, but then widened. "I am so sorry, I had forgotten...is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, money from the government came in and my mom wanted to send me here for a better education... That's it basically."

"Well I'm glad I get to see you again, it's been so long...so where's your room?"

Jeanne had almost forgotten and had to think a little to remember. "I'm in 221B."

"Wow, you're right in the main housing unit aren't you?" Jeanne nodded.

"Where are you then?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm out in one of back buildings." Linda paused as a short awkward silence ran through them. It was hard talking to someone you hadn't seen in years. Jeanne decided she would break it with another question.

"So do you have your roommate?"

"Oh right, yeah I got this girl named Rose Tyler, she's nice I've met her before, misses a lot of school though, who'd you get?"

Jeanne hesitated before she answered. "Someone named...Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes."

Linda's eyes widened and she began to laugh hysterically. "Ahahahahaha! Oh Sherlock! Well aren't you in for a treat!"

"W-why? What's wrong with her...him?"

"Oh she's a her alright, and there's not anything necessarily wrong with her, I think there just may be a bit too much right with her."

"What do you mean...?" Jeanne was getting a bad feeling from all of this, she was hoping her life in this school would be a calm one, but it sounded like it would be just the opposite.

"You're going to find out, come on let's go find your room, I'm interested in seeing Sher as well."

They walked over to the side of the building where a brick wall was covering, however if you happened to be curious enough to peek behind it you would find a rusty grey door surrounded by vines, it looked like something right out of a children's storybook. Of course, minus the trash can full of rappers.

"Is this like a secret door?" Jeanne questioned as Linda walked up to pull the handle.

"Hardly, well only the teachers are excluded really. The students use this area to smoke, if you dig through that trash right there you'll find their ash box."

"I think I'll pass on that one." Jeanne replied as Linda laughed and the door surprisingly did not creak but smoothly opened.

"They take good care of this door, after all creaking may give it away." Linda said, reading Jeanne's question on her face. Jeanne nodded and they continued.

Inside of the door a curtain of sorts hung in front that you had to brush aside to see beyond it. They were in a library. It had rows and rows of bookshelves and an area full of black leather couches that were currently vacant. The door itself was nicely hidden behind the banner that hung from the ceiling they had to push aside prior. It had a stitched picture of a dragon with threads coming loose here and there. She had to admit, they did remarkably well to hide this door. Even if it was used for students to do drugs, it was impressive nonetheless.

"This banner is basically historical, they won't dare to move it, which makes it a perfect door curtain don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Jeanne replied. They crossed the dark and wooden library and went out its open door and into the corridors.

The halls had somewhat of a stone looking floor with plaster white walls and brown trim. The whole thing looked very old and rustic.

"You were going to 221B weren't you?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, it should be somewhere in the side."

"Right then."

Linda led them through the twisting halls, passing by other dorms full of giggling girls unpacking or already studying for the term. Jeanne saw the dining hall as well which was on the far left side of the building that they had to pass to go up the stairs to the next level (there were three) to reach the room.

"The letters correspond to the floor. A for first, B for second, and C for the third." They turned onto the staircase, and passed into the second floor hallway.

"Rooms 190 to 310 are in the main building, which is here, any number before that is in the back building, where I am."

"Good to know." Jeanne was holding her breath, she couldn't tell exactly why she was this nervous, but she could feel the anxiousness welling up.

She began to notice the room numbers as they passed by. They were close.

218. 219. 220….and then there it was, 221B.

Jeanne stood there for a moment, just looking at it. The number on the door, the door's scratchy wooden finishing, and the old fashioned metal knob…

"Well then? You gonna open it or are you going to do it telepathically?"Linda questioned, a smirk rising on her lips.

Jeanne realised that she had gone into a daze and nodded, reaching for the key inside of the envelope.

It was a rather noisy door, the key making all kinds of sounds as she turned it in the lock. When she heard the sound that indicated it was opened, she pushed at the door slowly.

"Holy mother teresa."

Linda exclaimed as they met what was beyond the door. Inside wooden flooring reached out to touch the beautiful white walls of the room. Long silky curtains hung over tall windows. A fireplace complete with a mantle sat on the far left, and two chairs were positioned on either side of it. A patterned, circular, rug lay underneath them. But this was just the living room. Two halls led out to different areas of the dorm.

"Since when do you get a room with a bloody fireplace?"

Jeanne held tight to her suitcase and walked in, she couldn't believe it. She was expecting one of the smaller more cramped rooms she had seen earlier. She looked up at the glass chandelier hanging above her. It was beautiful. Then a thought occurred to her. Where was her roommate?

"How in the hell did you get a room so big?" Linda went on ranting as she examined the contents of the living room further while Jeanne walked into the hallway in the right.

Inside were two doors right next to each other. Rooms? Or perhaps something else. Anyhow, she reached her hand out to the one closest, and opened it.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jeanne screamed as she slammed back into the hallway, the room's door hanging open in front of her.

A girl lay on the bed, her head hanging off the side towards her with blood covering her neck. Her first thought was that her roommate had killed herself, and when she shouted that out to Linda, she did not expect the response to come from the body.

"It is only chickens blood, hush up I would never kill myself."

Jeanne watched as the girl on the bed slowly lifted herself up, her messy hair dragging itself behind her. She sat facing away from Jeanne and ran her hands over her head. But slowly she turned, staring at Jeanne face to face so she could examine her for the first time.

The girl had medium length dark brown hair that hung over her shoulders, and pale blue eyes that provided a strong contrast. Dark circles were drawn under her eyes and her sharply defined collar bones peeked out from under her wrinkled shirt. She squinted at Jeanne for a minute without saying anything. Linda ran in to intervene.

She skidded into the hall where Jeanne was and took a look at the girl before them.

"Sher!" Linda walked up to where she was on the bed and started laughing. "I haven't seen you since you since that scolding by the head mistress!" Sher didn't say anything, only looked into the distance as if dazed. "Well since we're here I might as well introduce you to your new roommate." Linda stepped back next to Jeanne and gestured to her while speaking. "This is Jeanne Watson, an old friend of mine, your roommate."

Jeanne looked back at Sher. It was getting awkward with all of the staring and not saying anything, you'd think she'd explain into more detail about the blood on her neck, but not even Linda asked about it.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Jeanne stopped. "What?"

Sher had finally spoke, now staring at Jeanne nonchalantly, her hands moving into her pants pockets.

"Was is Afghanistan or Iraq, the war your father was in?"

"...How did you know about that?"

Sher stayed where she was, glancing down at Jeanne's suitcase.

"It's obvious that suitcase is not yours, it's much too small for an average girl, so why do you use it? You're compensating yourself so you are able to fit everything inside."

Jeanne looked at Sher questioningly, She continued.

"Your clothes are close from bursting out of it. Therefore it is something precious to you, but then there is that..."

Sher moved from her position beside the bed a tad, gesturing towards a patch on the case.

"Not a veterans patch, but something old, something that was sewn on for fun, dirty, obviously a memorial of some sort." She lifted her gaze and squinted towards Jeanne.

"This bag was used by someone who went away from home, the style is of one used by the british troops in recent wars, so which was it…" Sher's eyes opened from their squint as she stared at Jeanne. It was so strange. The whole thing.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Jeanne couldn't quite accurately describe the feeling that she felt. She felt uncomfortable, and she felt interested. But above all, she was annoyed.

"Afghanistan, if you must know. My father was a doctor in the war, he died in duty while trying to save a soldier."

Sher sort of stopped in place, her expression didn't change though, it almost looked like she couldn't care less. Linda however, looked saddened. It became rather quiet as well, since neither party knew what to say or if they should even speak. Finally, Linda broke the silence.

"Well...come on Jeanne, you must be hungry. Let's go stop by the dining hall for a little something." Linda ushered the huffing Jeanne out the door, leaving Sher behind with some final notes.

"Try to be kind to her will you? She's had some hard times."

"I was only deducing."Sher responded.

"Yeah, well deduce quieter, sometimes you offend people you know?"

"Do I?, I had no idea."

"I mean it. And…"

"And what?"

"Who did you murder in order to get this room?"


	2. The sociopath

"Excuse me, I am currently avoiding eating the color orange, do you have an alternative?"

"You act like a little shit and you'll get nothing but orange."

The lunch lady at the Royal Academy of London had a sour tongue and a hairnet. She was tall, thin, and a middle aged smoker with a hoarse voice.

Linda passed by her with her tray, making no expressions as she let her plop a potato down on her plate. Jeanne, however smiled sweetly with gratitude and said a "thank you" which was met by a scoff from the lunch lady and a potato smashing down on her tray.

"One does not simply speak to the lunch lady, she will kill you, she's plotting to kill us all." Linda remarked while they made their way to some seats in the hall.

"This seems too much like a bad 90's sitcom joke." Jeanne replied. She placed her tray down in the seat across from linda. The dining tables were very long. They took up the entire room, stretching from one end to the other. They sat in the one closest to the windows.

"Hey, we get what we get." Linda's voice drowned out as she downed her tea. Jeanne prodded her potato before cutting it open and taking a bite. It was surprisingly good despite being school food, really good.

"I'mb sbarry aboubt sber" Linda said with a mouthful.

"What?"

Swallowing, she repeated. "I'm sorry about Sher."

"Oh…" Jeanne said "I don't really mind, it just took my by surprise."

"Don't let her get to you Jeanne. She's like that with everyone, she deduces things about them , and she is not one to keep her mouth shut."

"I had a question about that actually" Jeanne put her fork back down on her plate and looked up at Linda. "What exactly does she do…? I mean, her studies here."

Linda put her fork down and picked up the apple beside her. "She studies psychology, chemistry, and she's a detective sort of, she'll solve things for people for a wage, sometimes she does it even when people don't want her to."

"A detective…"

"Yep" Linda bit into the apple but still continued talking. "She's damn good too, sometimes I think she's too smart for her own good, it annoys people, hardly anyone she calls her friend." She swallowed. "But sometimes...what she does is dangerous."

"Oh…" After thinking about it for awhile as they sat and ate in silence, Jeanne began to feel sorry for Sher. Maybe life with her wouldn't be so bad? Maybe she was just misunderstood...or maybe…

"Oh lord, speak of the sociopath." Linda was turned around in her seat staring off to the back of the dining hall.

Jeanne looked up from wiping her mouth with her napkin, noticing Sher who had just entered.

"Well this is the first time that I've seen her in here."

"Really? Does she eat somewhere else?"

"Personally I think she just neglects to eat at all, probably forgets."

Jeanne continued to watch Sher as she stood in the lunch line. She didn't have a tray, and she hadn't changed out of the sweats and shirt she had been wearing prior, also…

"She's still got the f**king blood all over her neck!" Linda jolted up from her seat and the people around them turned and stared. Linda looked hardly embarrassed and scooted herself out from her seat so she could make her way over to where Sher was.

Jeanne watched from afar. It didn't look like anyone had really noticed Sher's bloody neck yet but they definitely would if she got any closer.

"Sher..umm, getting lunch?" Linda now stood next to Sher in the line as it slowly nudged along.

"No." Sher didn't even look at Linda as she spoke.

"Well, you know...people might find it slightly disturbing at the fact thAT YOU ARE COVERED IN BLOOD."

"I don't see why, it has nothing to do with them."

"God dammit Sher, I think you should go wipe that off right now, by the way how did you get it there in the first place?"

"What'll it be?"

They both looked to the side where the lunch lady was waiting to serve them. Linda stiffened but Sher just replied casually.

"It is done." She said. To which the lunch lady smiled.

"Well that's good then." The lunch lady's eyes widened as if remembering something, and she turned around then proceeded to rummage for something. She pulled out a nicely wrapped parcel of cookies with a bow from one of the pots in front of her. Turning around, she handed it to Sher. "Here then, this is for you."

Linda's jaw dropped. Sher's brows raised but she took the cookies anyway, nodded, then walked off, leaving Linda standing there gaping.

Jeanne couldn't hear any of what had been said but it must have been interesting given Linda's expression as she sat back down.

"What happened?" Jeanne asked.

"I think your roommate just might be a murderer."

"What?"

It was the late afternoon when Jeanne had finally returned to her room. Linda had taken her on a tour and she met a couple of her friends as well. It had been an interesting day, and classes would start tomorrow.

She inserted the key into the lock and opened the door to 221B, revealing that same beautiful room and Sher who was sitting in one of the chairs beside the fireplace. Jeanne had made a decision. If she was going to spend a year here with this person she might as well be on a friendly basis with them. She started to speak.

"Have you been here all day?"

Sher's head lifted from its hanging position but she didn't say anything. An awkward silence ensued.

Jeanne walked across the room and peeled back the curtains letting some brightness in.

"Ugh." Sher flinched and her eyes squinted with the light as she rested her head back onto the chair. What a weird reaction, figures for such an introvert. Jeanne continued.

"You know, I don't really know a lot about you, I mean Linda told me some things, but you haven't told me anything about yourself."

Sher looked up. "What is there that you would need to know?"

"Are you like this with everyone?"

"Like what."

"So rational, rational? Condescending."

"I am what I am."

"You're vague too."

Jeanne walked across the room and sat down in the chair opposite of Sher. Thinking of what to say next, she tapped her fingers on the arm. "You probably need to know some things about me as well huh..." Jeanne mumbled just loud enough for Sher to catch.

"Oh I can tell you anything you'll ever want to know about you." Sher's eyes didn't leave the ceiling as she spoke. And Jeanne's eyebrows rose.

"Well then." Jeanne bit her lip, was this really a good idea? "Let's hear it."

Instantly Sher's body shifted forward so her hands were placed in her lap. Her expression didn't change and she spoke fluently.

"You are studying physiology and and are taking an advanced medics class. Scar on your left temple, from an accident, little sibling with a knife. So you have a little brother. Dad is dead, obviously. Mom is a flourist, you were helping her out in the shop early this morning by those traces of rose stems under your fingernails. Love cats, you picked one up on your way here. You don't get very much sleep. Nightmares. Your therapist probably tells you they are related to your dad. Which they are but not in the way she thinks. You aren't afraid of what your dad did, you loved it. You wanted to taste it for yourself..."

Jeanne stared at Sher, empty.

"Shall I go on?" Sher questioned. Jeanne still blankly gaped. She still didn't speak. Perhaps she didn't even know what to feel. Her hands clenched up. Do I want what my dad had? She thought.

Sher's phone beeped and she brought it up from her pocket, checking the message. She licked her lips and then slid it into her pocket and hastily made her way to the coat rack and swung her navy coat over her. Jeanne stood up and watched her. She didn't suspect it, but Sher turned back around towards her and walked up briskly.

She stared at Jeanne face to face. "Tell me Jeanne..." Sher's eyes opened fully and she looked into Jeanne's "Do you enjoy solving crimes?"

Jeanne thought back on everything Linda had told her. Detective. Solves crimes for prices. Dangerous. Only one word was sitting on her lips.

"Definitely."


	3. Reminiscence of a Lullaby

"Sherlock!"

Jeanne and Sher entered a hallway on the first floor. She hadn't been informed of where they were going, but now she could see the sign that said "infirmary" hanging in their direction with a young man running towards them.

He was wearing a white lab coat and his straight black hair flopped over his forehead, a scruffy and unshaven chin accompanied black eyes. He was pretty adorable. When he reached them he pushed his hair out from in front of his face and looked over at Jeanne.

Sher noticed his gaze and spoke up. "Morgan, this is Jeanne, Jeanne, this is Morgan, he likes to examine corpses, let's get going then." Sher nonchalantly continued walking leaving Morgan and Jeanne in her wake.

"They are not corpses they are still living Sherlock!" Morgan began to follow as did Jeanne. As they walked she turned to him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Jeanne Watson, her roommate."

He smiled and firmly shook it. "I'm Morgan Hooper. I assist in the infirmary."

"What is it Sher was called in for today?"

Morgan's smile dropped and he looked ahead at where he was walking. "Something bad." They reached the infirmary and Sher didn't hesitate to rush through the door. Morgan followed and Jeanne was last.

It looked like a regular doctor's office. It was fairly large. Yellow walls, a paper covered examining table, a cabinet and sink. Jeanne observed Sher walking to the back of the room where there was another door.

Morgan stepped it and placed her hand on the knob. "Are you ready?"

Sher didn't respond but Morgan nodded as if that signified something.

On the other side of the door there were many metal topped chemistry tables and cots for sick patients to rest. One of the cots was occupied.

"His roommate called minutes ago and he was brought here, just collapsed without warning. We're lucky the hospital is just far enough away, you have minutes to examine him."

Sher didn't take any time to rush over and start examining the boy. But Jeanne had some questions to ask."So why is is just you in here, shouldn't there be others?"

"I'm the only one who's here now, the others are teachers that are at home, I didn't to waste time calling them." Morgan replied. They turned their attention back to Sher whose eyes flickered all over the boy's shallow breathing body, pressing her fingers in different places. She leaned in and inhaled the area around his lips. Then reached for his hand under the blanket and inspected that. She was quick.

"I know a person collapsing is serious, but why invite Sher to come inspect him?"

Suddenly Sher turned around and pointed at Jeanne.

"You'll see why." Morgan stated quietly so Sher could speak.

"You." She said.

Jeanne furrowed her brow as Sher stepped closer.

"You're a doctor-"

"Well not really-"

"What can you tell me about this body ?"

Jeanne looked at her a little disbelievingly then just sighed and decided to go along with it. She walked up to the cot hesitantly and turned around once more to look at them. Finally she began her own examination.

Pressing her fingers against his neck Jeanne checked the pulse. She was surprised by what she found. Her fingers moved to the eyelids, opening them up to check the eyes. Behind her Morgan started a conversation with Sher.

"So um, Sher, I was thinking maybe when you're finished here-"

"Are you wearing cologne...that's quite new for you isn't it?"

"Ah, well, I...refreshed a bit."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Would you...like to maybe go out later?"

"Of course I'll be going out later. I have a case now. What time is it?" Sher lifted her arm to pull up her sleeve to check her wristwatch. "7:30, plenty of time."

"O-okay."

Jeanne scoffed at their conversation and immediately felt bad for Morgan. Jeanne had only met Sher today and already got her fill of how much of a handful she was. She moved to the mouth of the boy, using her thumb to open up the bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed.

Jeanne turned around to face them,"He's been drugged."

Sher nodded her head and stepped forward."Very good Watson, now what are his symptoms." Sher moved to stand next to Jeanne in front of the body.

"Pulse is rapid, his pupils are dilated and his eyes are bloodshot, his breath also smells foul."

Jeanne ended and Sher continued "His hands have a tremor, all are common symptoms for long term drug abuse, but my guess is..." Sher turned back towards the body. "He only took the drug minutes before he collapsed."

Morgan stepped in the conversation. "What sort of drug is even capable of doing that?"

All three turned back around when they began to hear sirens coming from outside.

"I don't know." Sher replied.

There was something about that answer that almost sounded excited. Jeanne pursed her lips and looked at Morgan who just raised his eyebrows. Sher paid them no attention and made her way over to the door.

Jeanne didn't wait and hurried after her. The paramedics began to rush in but Sher gave them no second thought. Jeanne turned around before they left completely, back to Morgan. It was now loud in the room, so she yelled "It was nice to meet you!"

In response Morgan waved and smiled. Then the paramedics covered the door with their gurney, blocking Morgan from sight. Jeanne turned back around. Sher had already made a turn down the hall and began walking at a tremendous speed. Jeanne had to jog to catch up to her.

"So why are you so interested in this collapsed...guy...thing?" Jeanne huffed slightly out of breath. The two continued charging down the hall, Jeanne scurrying after Sher's quick pace as they sharply turned corners.

"That will take some explaining, more of which than I want to do at this point." Sher turned another sharp corner and Jeanne almost slipped and fell following her.

She had had just enough of her vagueness. "Well I'm bloody going with you aren't I? At least give me the pleasure to know what the hell we are even doing." Sher just ignored her and Jeanne grew impatient. "Oh screw you and your high and mighty apathetic attitude! I have the right mind to drug you myself!"

Sher stopped abruptly and spun around. "Since when did you stop talking polite to me?"

"...I-"

"Keep doing it, it suits you."

Jeanne was just left blank, speechless. Sher continued forward.

She finally surveyed their surroundings as she hadn't paid much attention to them on the way. They had reached the front of the school, before the four tall double doors leading to the outside. By now the teachers and students would have all cleared out, they could use this exit freely.

Sher put her hand on the knob. "I'll tell you while we walk." She pushed the heavy door open.

"Okay."Jeanne said quietly as they began to ascend the front steps. "Wait where are we going?"

As they began to briskly walk across the lawn Sher began to explain everything.

"This morning you found me on my bed with blood on my neck correct?

"Yeah..."

"And I said it was from a chicken, well it was from a chicken, one of Levy's chickens."

"Levy?"

"The lunch lady."

"Oh"

"She had come to me earlier with a job, she wanted me to kill one of her diseased chickens as she couldn't find it in her heart to do it herself. Usually a job I would've rejected on the instant but I had to take it given the circumstances."

They were nearing towards the edge of the campus.

"Levy's chicken coop is just to the right of the school, next to the area students use to do drugs, I'm sure Linda took you there."

"Yes, she did!" Jeanne was getting excited herself now. Finally hearing how this thing is pieced together. Though as they neared closer to off campus territory she began to get increasingly worried as to where they were going.

"She said it was having symptoms like not eating, weird behavior, and it was getting tremors just like that boy you examined earlier. She didn't want to risk infection of her other chickens so she asked me to get rid of it, probably thought I did odd jobs or something."

Their feet touched the pavement outside of campus, Jeanne grew anxious.

"My first thought was, of course, drug use. Which led me to question who would feed a chicken drugs in the first place, as they couldn't have just accidentally slipped in, their cage is much too far off for that. Which means someone must have forced fed it."

They kept walking, the school's parking lot was up ahead. She's meaning to drive somewhere? Jeanne thought.

"So I slaughtered the chicken, and got this." Sher reached into her pocket and produced a test tube. In it looked to have an artery on the inside with blood filling the bottom.

"You've been carrying that around with you all day?"Jeanne gave her a questioning look to which Sher answered.

"Of course I have what kind of person do you think I am."

Jeanne had to it off. She was getting used to this.

"The chicken was barely alive when I got there, meaning the drug is fatal. And that someone was trying to either get rid of the drug or test it out, which is why it was given to the chicken."

They entered the parking lot and stopped while Sher explained the rest.

"I told Morgan to notify me if he saw anyone with signs of drug use, which he successfully did."

"But how would you know the drug is dangerous, it could've just been administered to that one person."

Sher looked at Jeanne almost irritably. "Oh silly Watson. You obviously didn't look at his hands did you?"

"What."

Sher took a breath. "His hair was done neatly with gel, his clothes obviously ironed and he was wearing women's perfume. Yet his nails were a mess. A few had what looked like blood underneath them, signs of obvious struggle. It also showed in the mouth where he bit his lip. Hard. he was trying to stop something from being forced down. He tried to vomit it out but it didn't work. He accidentally scratched the back of his throat with his nails."

Jeanne was stunned. "That's Fantastic!"

Sher looked at her strangely, then turned around to face the car in the lot. She pointed. "That one over there is my sister's car. She probably won't miss it, do you drive?"

"You have a sister?"

"Do you drive? If the answer is no I'll be driving and in that case I can't guarantee we make it out alive."

"Yes! I drive."

Sher gave Jeanne a quick look before walking them both over to where the small black car was parked. It was when they reached it that Jeanne noticed more about it.

"Jesus. Sher!" Sher looked up slightly. "Is this a Porsche?"

"Yes. Now break into it."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding." Sher held up the keys jingling in her hand. "I have these thankfully. She threw them over to Jeanne who scrambled to catch them. "Get in." Sher said.

Jeanne was a little hesitant to just slide right in. First off it was a Porsche. And secondly she had absolutely no idea where they were going. But that wasn't going to stop her from finding out.

She unlocked the car and both of them slid in.


	4. Reminiscence of a Lullaby part:2

Jeanne had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The leather she was sitting on smelt brand new and the inside in general was new and fancy. Was it really ok for her to be driving in a car like this? She glanced at Sher from the side. She was staring out of the windshield, probably waiting for her to start driving. Jeanne hadn't noticed it before but Sher had little scars all over her face. Her nose looked crooked like she was punched there multiple times. Her eyes were swallowed by dark shadows and her hair hung messily beside them. And when she leant her head against the headrest she winced as if she was in pain. Sher turned her head to look at her.

"I guess you'll want to know where we're going."

"Ah… Yep." Jeanne forgot about that and turned forward fiddling the keys in her hands.

"I know you don't know this area very well so I will direct you. We are headed to 's hospital, start by taking this street on the right, I'll tell you when to turn."

"Right…" Jeanne moved to start the car, clumsily missing the key hole at first. She turned it and the engine roared. Slowly she backed out of the parking space. She was still unsure though. "You sure it's ok to be doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what." Sher continued staring out front. The car turned, on its way to exit the lot.

"Well..you know...exiting campus, taking your sister's car…"

"I doubt it. My sister and the school will be very angry if they find out."

"Sherlock!"

"Whatever happen to 'Sher' I thought you liked that nickname."

That is when an inhuman noise escaped Jeanne's mouth, "HuuuuUuhHnNnNgGg!...FINE, have it your way, but if we get caught…!"

"Yes?"

"If we get caught… IT WILL BE A VERY BAD THING." Jeanne now at the edge of the parking lot hit the gas pedal and they sped out into the street making a messy sharp corner and zooming down.

Sher looked at her, head cocked and eyebrows up. "Well...then…"She said quietly.

It was much of a quiet car trip after that. Once in a while you would hear Sher mutter a, "And turn left here." or "Right at this next exit." but that was all. Jeanne had cooled down and very much accepted her fate during the ride. Finally they pulled into the parking lot of St. Bartholomew's hospital. It was about 20 minutes away from the school. Looking up at it in front of the orange sunlight, Jeanne began to put things together in her head.

"Is this the place they took that boy?" She asked as she pulled into a parking space.

"Yes."

"Well if we already examined him why are we here?"

"Because there is something I want to check." She pulled open the door and threw off her coat proceeding to scoot herself out of the car. Jeanne followed.

She hadn't really noticed it before but Sher hadn't changed out of the t-shirt she was wearing this morning, and it still held big blood stains all over the top. Even her neck was still bloodied.

"Sher...you aren't planning on just walking into a hospital looking like that are you?"

Sher didn't reply.

"Oh no."

Jeanne hurried after her as Sher began to speed up. She placed both hands on the doors to the hospital and threw them open, alerting everyone in the place. They all stopped and looked towards her.

Instantly she collapsed on the ground.

"Ohhhh, ahhh! Somebody...p-please help meee!" Immediately a woman behind the front desk ran over to her while the others began to call other nurses and notify the staff.

Jeanne started at her in awe. She didn't move or speak because she was sort of petrified. She never knew Sher would go this far.

Sher didn't break character, she was clutching at her neck with what looked like...freshly bloodied hands? Oh Jesus Christ the artery in the test tube. It had a double purpose.

Soon a group of people wheeling out a hospital bed came into the lobby.

"Clear the way!" They yelled, though most people were already standing on the sides of the room. Jeanne being an exception who hadn't moved and had to do everything in her power not to let her mouth drop open.

"Jeanne…"

Jeanne heard the mumble coming from below her. She looked down.

"Come closer." Sher whispered. Jeanne pursed her lips, but didn't feel this was the right time to question her actions. She kneeled down beside Sher.

"What?" And as she asked it she could see he test tube held in Sher's hand.

"Take it."

Jeanne nodded and took it from her, sliding it into her sweater sleeve.

The bed rolled up next to Sher and three men lifted her up and placed her on it. Sher made a few groans of her false agony before they wheeled her away. One came up to Jeanne.

"May I ask you a few questions?" She said, a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Uhhh, sure…" Jeanne said staring at her blankly. That's right. She thought. What was she even supposed to say about this? How was Sher going to get away with doing this anyways? It must be illegal!

"What is your relationship with that girl?"

"relationship…"Jeanne panicked. What would be believable? It needed to be family. "I'm her cousin…"

"What happened to her exactly?" The woman's pen clicked. Oh goodness gracious how was Jeanne supposed to answer this one.

"It was an accident…"

"What kind of accident?"

"Well...I guess you could say I'm not exactly sure what happened…"

Jeanne managed to dodge most questions by feigning shock. Including Sher's name. She had thought it through for awhile. If Sher wanted to infiltrate the hospital she didn't have to do it by causing a big show she could've just checked herself in. Jeanne figured she did what she did so she could avoid giving them her name which would cause all kinds of problems. They said they would notify her about her "cousin's" condition. But the only thing on Jeanne's mind is what they would think when they found out she didn't have a condition? How was Sher going to get out of this?

It seemed like it took awhile for any news. Jeanne was anxiously tapping her foot against the floor as people came and went. The glass door to her right which led to the hallways full of rooms was vacant. But then she spotted one nurse who began walking towards her. He opened the class door and approached her seat.

"We're ready to let you see her now."

Jeanne just nodded, stood up and let the nurse lead her into the hall. Millions of questions filled her head, she figured she would just let them be answered when she saw Sher.

They walked pretty far in until the nurse stopped and opened a door to their right. Sher was laying in the bed with the blankets almost covering her face. The nurse turned towards her.

"Her condition is stable, we gave her stitches. It was just a minor injury. Feel free to take your time." He spoke and then then closed the door leaving Jeanne and Sher alone.

Immediately Jeanne turned around. "What condition Sher…?" She walked up to beside Sher's bed. "I didn't know you had a condition, what exactly did they stitch up?"

Slowly Sher sat up in her bed revealing the bandages secured to the side of her neck.

Jeanne froze. "Oh my god you weren't even faking it."

"Well the lying in agony part was much over exaggerated but no, I was not."

Jeanne licked her lips and shifted her weight. how did she not realize that she was hurt? "And...how...when did you manage to do that?"

"this morning, Apparently I'm no good with knives and weaker than I thought."

"W-wait, so this came from killing that chicken? Why didn't you go to the hospital right when it happened?"

"It wouldn't have been convenient. Now it's convenient...speaking of such…" Sher threw off the covers and slid to the side lifting herself out of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

She was still fully clothed, the doctors must not have had time to get her into a hospital gown. She turned around. "We came here for a reason didn't we?" She cracked open the door and looked out.

"Sher you were just stitched up in the bloody hospital. Lay down!"

All she did was glance back at Jeanne one more time then ran out of the room.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Jeanne silently shouted the ran after her herself.

Sher speedily walked through the hallway and entered the first closet she saw and shut the door. Thankfully it was a slow night and there weren't any doctors in their hall at the moment. Jeanne ran up to it and talked to her from the outside.

"Get out of the closet Sher!"

"No."

Jeanne looked hastily from side to side expecting someone to approach at any given moment. Anxiously she leaned against the closet door.

"You ready to get out no-"

The door opened behind her sending her to jump forward. Sher had changed into a green doctors smock and mask. She looked at Jeanne.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah." They began walking down the hall checking every room they passed.

"Is no one really going to catch us like this?" Jeanne inquired when they opened the door to the next room. The boy wasn't in there.

"Not really, but at least this makes us more inconspicuous."

Jeanne sighed. "How do you know he'll even be here, he could be in an entirely different part of the hospital."

"Oh he'll be here. It's the critical care unit, another reason I made such a big show. It got me in here."

The opened another door. Nothing.

"This would be all so much easier if we knew his name." Jeanne whispered.

Sher turned the doorknob on the next room. They really couldn't see the face of the person in the bed so they walked in. And when approaching the side they saw it. It was the boy.

"You were saying?" Sher remarked as she walked over to pick up his chart. Squinting her eyes she handed it off to Jeanne.

"Decipher this."

Jeanne took it in her hands and began analyzing it. "It says drug overdose."

"All right drugs is confirmed then, what else?"

"The drug is unidentified but it is made up of similar components of that in methamphetamine."

"Anything else?"

"Thats the only important information."

Sher walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed and pressed her hands up against her lips. She closed her eyes briefly looking deep in thought. Finally she opened them. "What's this boy's name?" She asked.

"Umm…" Jeanne bent down to look at the chart again. "It says Rudy Marshal."

"Alright." Sher jolted up and began tearing off her disguise. "We're leaving now." She threw it under the boys bed and started towards the door.

While out in the hall Sher made no effort to conceal herself. Jeanne was surprised no one was really around to stop them. They passed by a few nurses bu they didn't do anything and Jeanne figured it was because they didn't know Sher was even admitted.

But as they reached the last hall to leave, a dotor noticed them. "Hey you! You were in the critical care unit what are you doing?" He shouted and began speed walking towards them.

"Oh I'm feeling much better now, thank you doctor!" Sher yelled back towards him. Her and Jeanne continued hastily walking towards the exit.

Another nurse saw them as well and joined in the chase. "What do you think you are doing?"

They reached nearer and nearer. Until Sher leaned over and spoke in Jeannes ear.

"Jeanne, run!"

The two began running down the hall. They were too far up ahead for anyone to catch. The staff continued calling after them even after they pushed open the doors. And they continued running far out into the parking lot and into the cover of the cars. Sher pulled Jeanne down behind one of them to hide.

They heard them yelling for awhile out in the parking lot but after a little while it ceased.

Sher and Jeanne looked at each other. Jeanne couldn't hold it in. Her mouth puckered up and...

"Hahahaha!" Sher looked at her awkwardly as Jeanne laughed. "That was the craziest thing I've ever done! Ahaha!" She rubbed her eyes with her palms and the laughing began to calm down. "You must do this regularly don't you though?" Jeanne shook her head smiling. "You're crazy."

"...I could say that about you, you sound like a lunatic." Sher replied bluntly.

It was now really quiet in the parking lot. Sher lifted herself up a bit to look over the car. "No one's out, we can go now." She then stood all the way up and brushed off her pants. Jeanne did the same.

Quickly they jogged across the lot over to where they had parked. But something was a bit off. While they walked they saw a head near the car, someone was there. Sher stopped them for a bit and looked through squinted eyes, then had them continue.

As they approached it they saw standing there a young man in a black suit leaning against the car. When he saw them he retrieved a phone from his pocket, and pressed a number."They're here." he said into the phone, then put it back in its original place.

"Umm, Sher…?"Jeanne said quietly as they got closer. They stopped walking and Jeanne looked over at Sher's face. She didn't seem phased at all but rather almost annoyed looking.

The man reached a hand out towards Jeanne. "You must be Jeanne Watson, I've heard you've met Sherlock only today."

Jeanne didn't reach for his hand, but she nodded her head slowly. The man pulled back his arm and left it by his side. He then crossed to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Jeanne's eyes widened. Again she looked at Sher, but she said nothing.

"I was told to pick up a Jeanne Watson, so now if you will." He gestured towards the seat. Jeanne didn't move.

"Sher…"

"It's alright Jeanne, he's not dangerous."

Jeanne looked back at the man. He spoke again. "I suppose you don't have any other means of transportation so..." He looked expectantly at Jeanne.

Sher groaned rather loudly at that, confusing Jeanne even more.

"Alright we'll go with you."

Jeanne stared in surprise. Was this really alright? But if Sher said it was safe it probably was. Jeanne walked slowly over the the door and placed herself in the back seat, Sher moved to do the same, but when she placed her hand on the door she was pushed back by the man.

"My instructions were specifically for Jeanne Watson." he said smiling. Jeanne's heartbeat sped up. Sher wasn't coming with them?

Outside the car Sher looked angry. She started cursing things like "I should've figured!" and "God damn her!"

Jeanne was slightly afraid. The man slid into the driver's seat and Jeanne moved to exit the car.

"Oh please don't do that Miss Watson. I have to take you either way and I rather it not be with force.

Jeanne stopped her reach and put her hand back by her side. "What about Sher?"

"Sherlock?" The man paused. "She will be given another ride."

"Ok…"

The car began to pull out and Jeanne observed Sher still angrily cursing to herself. She didn't look concerned in the slightest that Jeanne was being taken away. Figures, Jeanne thought. And they began to drive away.


	5. Reminiscence of a Lullaby part:3

Jeanne clutched to the handle of the car door as they drove. She tried to track where they were as they passed certain landmarks, but in reality everything was foreign to her. She cursed herself for getting into the car in the first place, but then again she felt as though it was the right thing to do in that situation. She wondered what had happened to Sher now. Had she been picked up as well? Or was she forced to walk back or hitch-hike? Who knew.

The man who had gotten her remained quiet for the duration of the ride. Jeanne felt uncomfortable and shuffled her hands in her lap. She wished she knew where they were going. If only she had brought her phone with her, then she could track her location.

Jeanne looked out the window again. At first she thought she was imagining it, but the picture outside was becoming more and more familiar. She began to notice street signs that she had seen before, and before she realized it they driving right towards the academy.

Jeanne thanked the heavens that it was just this place and not some alley somewhere. The only thing she was curious about was how they pulled into a parking lot in the very back of the school next instead of going to the front. After they parked the man took himself out of the car and walked over to Jeanne's door.

"Please exit the car now miss." He said after he had walked over to open her door. She didn't hesitate to move out of it, and he closed it behind her.

"And now, if you will, accompany me to the location." The man raised his arm intending for Jeanne to link with it, perhaps to guide her there? She backed away a bit, staring at the arm and the man suspiciously.

"I insist." He spoke again. It wasn't as polite this time and Jeanne could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She reached forward slowly to link with his arm.

They began to walk up an old path around the back if the school. The school itself was positioned in front of many trees, almost like a forest surrounded it. As they passed through the back and into the school Jeanne could feel the breeze from those trees ruffle her hair and send goosebumps on her skin. She shivered.

They began in a cracked brick pathway that led through the school's garden. It was well taken care of and still in full bloom from the summer. Tall rose bushes hid them, and other flowers were positioned along the path. Occasionally a small tree would hang over them shrouding them in even more darkness. The lights situated along the path were very beautiful but did little to aid anything other than walking.

Her hands clenched up, and they remained that way for quite awhile. Simply walking, not speaking. The air was warm yet Jeanne felt cold. When she looked up she could see nothing but the vast sky. No stars. No lights. It was late and she was tired. By now she had almost given up on being afraid, she lacked the energy. She thought they could've just walked on forever into that garden, this school was huge and she knew that garden was too. But then she looked up and saw more light in the distance. They continued on until the path opened. The flowers and tall rose bushes split and wrapped around the opened area lined with bricks and tiled with stones. Lanterns that actually did their job stayed positioned at different places in the circle.

Facing back to us was a person. They sat in an ornate white chair, sipping tea from the china set on the tea table next to them. Jeanne held her breath.

She wanted to stop walking, but the man continued winding them around until they faced the curious being.

Jeanne looked up. It was a woman. She had short dark brown hair the sat neatly on her head and gold rimmed glasses that looked out at us. She must work for some sort of business for she wore a grey tailored suit accompanied by black pumps.

Jeanne and the man waited for a response which took awhile to receive, but when the woman finally looked up Jeanne could see her eyes. They were bright blue and very beautiful, and then they began to speak.

"Jeanne Watson."

"Yes?"

"Take a seat." She said gesturing to a chair opposite from her. Jeanne nodded and the man pulled it out for her. She sat down and pushed her knees together.

The woman's teacup clinked on a saucer as she set it down. Then she turned herself to sit completely facing Jeanne.

"So you are Sherlock's new roommate…"

Oh goodness gracious. Jeanne thought. Of course this would be a matter regarding Sher.

"How's that going for you so far?"

Jeanne thought for awhile. "Extraordinary. I've examined a dying person, infiltrated a hospital, and have been kidnapped so far."

The woman smiled and scoffed quietly. "Ahhh such a normal life isn't it."

"Excuse me if I may ask but why am I here?" Jeanne's patience was wearing thin. She wanted to go back to her room and shower. Dear lord the first day of school started tomorrow!

The woman was unaffected by her question and leisurely took another sip of tea. She licked her lips. "I am so sorry to inconvenience you Ms. Watson, I just wanted to make a few matters clear first before you began your year here."

Matters? Sher thought. She began to wonder if this was a person that Sher had pissed off and now wanted revenge. She wouldn't be surprised.

"I am concerned for her."

"Concerned?" that was unexpected.

"She seems to get into quite a bit of trouble quite often…" She breathed deeply then beckoned the man over with her head. He was still stationed behind Jeanne, and when he walked over the woman barely had to point and the man lifted her tea tray. "And well she lacks the motivation to take care of her own well being as you must know by now." She straightened herself up."Since you will be spending quite a lot of time with her from now on I want you to...watch out for her."

"Watch...out…"

"Yes, at least try to make sure she doesn't do anything, well, too illegal."

Jeanne's face shrunk up. What the heck? "uh, yeah sure, I'll take care of it."

"Good." The woman then began to stand, brushing off her trousers as she did so. She straightened out her sleeves then raised her head to face Jeanne again.

"I hope you are a woman of your word Ms. Watson, I am one person who will always find out if they are being lied to."

The words were intimidating, and it rose goosebumps along Jeanne's arms. The woman turned to leave with the man and the tea set trailing behind her. They didn't look back and Jeanne didn't look into any other direction until they completely vanished. Even then, she didn't move immediately.

So...she was done? There were no more crazy people to confront her about Sher's antics? She wasn't going to be dragged to another location, or made to chase Sher down hallways? She was done for the night? It was almost hard to believe. She suspected it must have been ten or eleven at least by now, but when she finally concluded that she was free all she could think of was...

"Hell yeah, I get to go to bed!"

She rose up from her seat in the garden. She wasn't sure exactly where she was but she had an idea. She couldn't see above the roses so Jeanne stepped onto her chair to look out. She could see the school's back building from where she was. That meant she would have to walk an annoyingly far amount to reach the front and her room again.

"Ugh…" she sighed and began to climb down from her chair. As she did so the lanterns around her flickered and went out, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Fuck!"

It took much longer than she would have wanted to reach back to her room. She was so tired it was as if Jeanne could feel her eyes physically sinking in as she wobbled up the stairs to her floor. She reached into her pocket to make sure the key was still there. Thankfully it was. She didn't know if Sher would be there or not, but at this point she didn't really care. It was her own fault they were out like that anyways.

The hallways were darkened only lit by the lights above the doors. She supposed that if this wasn't her first night she would have been suspended for being out so late, but then again she didn't even know the school's curfew.

When she reached their door she stared at it for awhile. 221B. She had forgotten to even un-pack. Oh well. Before she opened it she thought she could hear something coming from the other side. Pressing her ear up against the door she listened in. It was...music?

Pushing the key into the lock she pushed open the door. Her expression immediately went from tired to down-right annoyed.

Sher was standing in the middle of the living room. She faced the window with a violin in her hand humming along to the music that she screeched out.

Jeanne stood there in the doorway unmoving before she realized that their neighbors would probably be upset with all the noise. She shut the door behind her, then spun around.

"What...the...hell."

Sher's violin playing stopped abruptly, she didn't turn around. "So nice to see you again." She glanced around, "Now, if you please." She returned to her violin, the screeching louder than ever.

Jeanne walked around Sher and pulled the violin from her arms. She looked around for the case and went over to it. Sher just stood there, blinking slowly with a confused expression. She didn't even move when Jeanne went back for the bow and placed that into the case as well. When it was all packed up she walked to the armchair near here, sat down, and began to remove her shoes. Sher shook her head then faced Jeanne.

She finally looked something other than neutral. Sher's eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips. But Jeanne spoke first.

"How did you make it back here?" She asked, her shoes plopping to the floor.

"I took the bus. That devil woman didn't even arrange for me a ride..." Sher left her position in the middle of the room and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Jeanne wouldn't leave it at that, she followed.

"The devil woman? Have you even wondered where I've been at all?"

Sher turned to open her room door, as she did so she tried to close it in Jeanne's face. Jeanne did not take well to that and forced it open again, flinging Sher back who stumbled backwards to a sitting position on her bed.

"You have some um...explaining to do don't you think?" Jeanne crossed her arms and waited.

Meanwhile Sher made a strange facial expression and shook her head quickly. No. Jeanne reacted.

"Oh yes you do!"

"But I don't want to." Sher pouted. She would sound like a child if it weren't for her lack of emotion.

Jeanne gave up. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her knees up. She tilted her head back and sighed, rubbing her exhausted face with her hands. It was silent for a few minutes and Jeanne couldn't help it, she just shut her eyes wondering if she would just fall asleep in that position. She wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"...That was my sister." Sher said, speaking slowly and reluctantly.

Jeanne lifted her head up, growing interested. "Your sister?"

"Myca. Her name is Myca Holmes. Since you are probably going to find out in the future anyways. She has a high paid government position. Ten years older than me. She dropped me off today that's why her car was still in the lot, but she was busy reminiscing I thought she wouldn't miss it, I mean she has others…"

Jeanne didn't respond for awhile but then she began quietly laughing to herself. Too out of energy to be annoyed anymore. "Hahaha….ahhh, my god I can't imagine the two of you growing up together."

"To be honest I wouldn't want to imagine it either." Sher replied.

The two just sort of sat there. Both exhausted, ready to collapse. One broke the silence.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Jeanne remarked as she slowly pushed herself up from the wall. Sher didn't reply, just watched as Jeanne left Sher's room and walked to her own.

Once in her own room Jeanne stared at her little case. Her father's case. She unzipped it and began sorting through her clothes. She found her pajamas, which were just flannel shorts and button up shirt. She hastily put them on wanting to get into bed as soon as possible but then realized she didn't even know what time it was. Glancing over at the clock on her nightstand she gasped. It was already one in the morning. Then again, if she had come this far, might as well not even care anymore.

From then on she just followed her usual morning routine. Teeth brushing, hair combing, face washing, etc.

And when she walked back from the bathroom into her own room she surveyed it. Her white sheets, blue comforter. A nightstand painted with moons and stars on the knobs. A yellow lamp. It didn't look like anything she would have imagined it would have been like. This room, this dorm had personality. Like it had been lived in for quite awhile, or that someone had taken especially good care of it. She wondered if Sher was the one to prepare all of this furniture. Thinking about Sher again reminded her of what her sister...Myca had said. To watch out for her. She didn't know what made her do it but before she got into her own bed she walked back to Sher's room.

She knocked lightly on the door which was met by a faint "yes?" and opened it slowly.

Sher still hadn't changed out of her day clothes, she was on her laptop now, squinting down at the screen.

"Shouldn't you be changed for bed already?" she said as Sher looked up.

"Shouldn't you?" Sher replied.

Jeanne sighed. "Go change, go to sleep, god knows it looks like you need it." And she decided to leave it at that. All she wanted to do now was to feel the warm sensation of blankets as she curled up for sleep. But Sher stopped her with one last thing to add.

"I got this room by blackmailing the custodian."

"Of course you did."


	6. Rem of a Lullaby part: 4

When she heard the beeping of her phone's alarm clock she thought a bomb was about to go off. Her eyes opened agonizingly slowly, her eyelashes entangled in sleep and crust from the previous night. When she finally remembered where she was she began to sit up.

"...You've got to be kidding."

Jeanne Watson, 18. First day of the private academy of London. In the room next to hers was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

Jeanne brought a hand smacking up to her face, remembering last night's rendezvous. The unconscious boy, the hospital, being bloody kidnapped. She silently decided to just forget about it as it would only distract her on her first day.

She groaned as she pushed herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes before beginning her morning routine.

The school's uniform consisted of a dark grey skirt and white button up shirt stitched with the school's emblem. You could pair with it whatever you want, and Jeanne threw a creamy white jumper over her head, and the school's black knee socks she wore inside her sneakers.

It was when she stopped to the restroom to apply some makeup she realized Sher hadn't even come out yet.

She knew their classes started at the same time and immediately began to wonder if Sher was even up at all. Perhaps she didn't even go to sleep.

This time she opened Sher's bedroom door without knocking. She was about to scream at her to get up and ready until she saw the full picture. Sher was curled up on her side, her laptop closed. It even looked as if she tried to change into something suitable for sleep as her bloody shirt was gone though her sweats remained.

Instead of shouting Jeanne carefully approached her bed and shook her awake. She didn't say anything but when she saw Sher's eyes open as she left.

The day would prove to be strenuous. Jean had enough adrenaline to keep her going most of the time though. She was immediately thrown into assignments and projects and hadn't had much time for anything else.

She would only see Sher in their room and sometimes at lunch if she could persuade her to actually stay living.

Jeanne got caught up in school life and time felt to be going at a slow and steady pace. After a while Jeanne came to the realization that it had been two months since her and Sher's crazy trip to the hospital. She remembered how Sher had been searching for the boy's name and was satisfied when she learned it. She wondered if she had solved the case yet, but something told her she hadn't, when news of three student deaths from a nearby school spread around the campus. It wasn't until Jeanne came back to the dorm the next day that she learned exactly how far Sher had gotten.

Jeanne had about two hours worth of homework that night, and her back was killing her from a day of sitting on stools in a lab distinguishing organs.

She wasn't thinking of anything else but work and lack of sleep when she opened the door to her room on a cold November night.

She walked into the sitting room which was thankfully toasty warm. That must have meant that Sher had arrived before her to turn on the heater. But when she walked in, Sher wasn't sitting in her chair like she usually was. At first she thought she must be in her bedroom until she saw the pair of feet sticking out from behind the curtains. Since it was Sher it was nothing out of the ordinary, but Jeanne did feel a bit uneasy that she wasn't moving given the recent deaths of other students.

She didn't feel like wondering so she walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. Immediately she screamed and jerked back when she saw Sher standing there facing her with her eyes wide open and her hands clasped in a prayer position up to her mouth.

"Oh dear god, Sher what the hell?"

Sher didn't respond so Jeanne tapped her on the cheek and flinched when Sher suddenly turned her head towards Jeanne.

"What day is it?"

"T-the second of November…wait a minute how long have you been in there?"

"Ahhh, November already…" Sher walked out from behind the curtains and went back to sit in her chair, not answering the question.

"What were you doing in there?" Jeanne moved across the room to sit in the chair opposite of Sher.

"The blank tapestry helps me concentrate." She looked like she was still thinking deeply about something as she raised her legs up to her chest and began staring up at the ceiling.

Jeanne watched her skeptically as she began removing her shoes and socks. Then she remembered a few questions that she had for Sher.

"How's that case going with the boy, the chicken, and the drug overdose?"

Sher brought her head forward to look at Jeanne."Nowhere."

"N-nowhere? Even after all this time?"

Sher didn't even answer that. She reached to the table next to her and tapped on the newspaper sitting on it. "Three deaths from Saint Maria academy, only 2.6 kilometers from here.

"Yeah...its horrible isn't it…wait, you don't think these cases are related do you?"

"I couldn't say, I'd have to look further into it...if only…"

"...If only what?"

"I'm having a hard time locating the roommate of the Mr. Rudy Marshal who is still in a coma, shame, he could've told us everything." Sher said, narrowing her eyes. Jeanne scoffed. She only cared about the fact that they were losing information not that he was comatose.

"Why would you have trouble finding him?"

"Right after the incident I found out what room Marshal was staying in, but when I knocked no one answered, later I found out it's been vacant for weeks."

"Weeks? But then where was Rudy staying when he collapsed?"

"...I don't know" Sher replied reluctantly. It was her thing to know everything and anything about people, she said so herself when they first met.

"Well do you at least know the name of the roommate?"

"Yes, Albert. Albert Wytten."

At the moment Sher spoke the name Jeanne's eyes flung open, she had heard it before. It was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't catch it. She thought back and finally she found it.

"S-Stephanie!"

"Excuse me?" Sher crossed her legs and looked skeptically at Jeanne who had sprung up from her seat.

"This girl in my um, my physiology class! I hear her every day talking about, about this guy she's been dating. His name is Albert and I swear I've heard the last name Wytten squeezed in there somewhere."

This had gotten Sher interested. She straightened up and brought her hands to rest on her knees. "What were they saying about him?"

Jeanne sat back down recollecting her thoughts. "She was saying…" Now that she thought about it, nothing Stephanie had ever said had ever been interesting at all. "I'm pretty sure it's not important."

"Do you know where we can find her?"

Jeanne shook her head. She knew nothing about where Stephanie's dorm was located. But she did know someone who would know. "Linda." She stated with realization. "Linda would know."

"Linda Anderson." Sher said with a sour look. "Have to resort to this do I…"

Jeanne never knew what annoyed Sher so much about Linda. Whenever she came up she seemed displeased. However since it was Sher, Jeanne's best guess was that Linda had done nothing at all but be Linda. And Sher was just being Sher.

Sher pushed herself up from her seat and walked to the coat rack, picking her coat off from the top of it. She turned back to Jeanne. "Are you coming?"

Jeanne thought about this for awhile. She could rest easy in this beautiful warm dormitory or she could wind up in any possible scenario with Sher, freezing, or even one of them ending up half dead.

"Yeah, I'll come." Jeanne said, standing up to get her coat as well. She thought that if Sher handled this herself it might end badly. Who knows? Anything Sher did alone seemed dangerous, and in a way Jeanne felt almost like a chaperone.

They both had to dress themselves for the freezing outside weather seeing as they would have to walk to the back building to get to where Linda's dorm was. Winter in England was harsh.

Jeanne put a short pink coat on over her white jumper and placed a warm wool hat over her head. Her winter boots covered much of her calf and she did the best she could to keep her legs warm with tights under her skirt.

Sher wore what she wore every winter day. A dark grey coat with silver buttons and a dark blue scarf which she wore in a knot under her neck. Yet despite the cold her dark hair was tied up.

Together they made their way out of the main building, walking down the corridors that they usually did.

"We should go out through the library door." Sher said. Jeanne knew that by 'Library door' she meant the secret back way behind the curtain in the library. The one that student's used for getting out late and smoking. In this case it wasn't quite curfew yet, but it would be by the time they got back, and they would have to sneak in to not get caught.

Jeanne was reminded of the last time she had followed Sher around on a crazy adventure and hoped to God this one would not have the same outcomes.

The back building wasn't actually that far from the main one, but the walk seemed endless. Every step they took Jeanne just wanted to be back in their cozy dorm room. But finally they made it, stepping up to the front door and wiping the wet from the grass off of their boots.

The inside was warm thankfully, Jeanne warmed up right as she entered. She recalled what Linda had told her about her room, thankfully she remembered the number. In truth she didn't know if Linda would exactly know where Stephanie's room was, but since she seemed to know everyone in the entire school it was Jeanne's best guess that she would know.

They didn't really know their way around the back building, it was Jeanne's first time being inside and she guessed it was Sher's too. It was newer, built just 5 years ago now. Instead of old plaster cream walls it was painted a light blue, and had a polished wooden floor unlike the tiles in the main building.

Jeanne had almost thought she passed the room until she spotted it. Room 415C. She knocked on it with a little doubt in herself, but she was sure this was the one.

Much to her disappointment, Linda didn't answer, a boy did.

" Who are you...?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh sorry we were just looking for Linda but I guess we...yeah ok we'll be leaving." Jeanne felt awkward and turned to leave when the boy stopped her.

"Oh yeah wait a minute." He turned and shouted through the door, "Linda! Someone's here to see you!"

To which a reply was heard, muffled since it came from inside the room.

Jeanne turned to Sher her eyebrows raised, Sher looked equally perplexed and turned back to the door when Linda popped in.

"Jeanne! What you doing over here? I mean, what can I do for you?" She was in shorts and a band shirt, her hair messily hanging over her shoulders. The man in her room walked back in from the door, looking back a bit before he disappeared from sight.

"We umm...we were wondering if you knew which room Stephanie was staying in?"

"Stephanie...Stephanie Blinth or Stephanie Maise?"

"Stephanie Maise! That's the one!" Jean knew Linda would know.

"I have no idea."

Well there goes that plan.

However, Linda kept talking. "I can find out though." She turned to glance back into her room. "Why don't you both come in, I'll search her up for you."

"Search her up?" But Linda didn't answer Jeanne's inquiry as she ushered them into her dorm.

Jeanne looked around. Wow, this is what an average dorm looked like. It was so small, only enough room for two beds and a desk. She had forgotten how good she had it. Sure, her roommate was a sociopathic black-mailing crime solver, but at least she could get them a good room right?

"Take a seat." Linda said, gesturing for them both to sit down. Jeanne positioned herself on the edge of a bed. Sher hesitated before she did the same. Linda moved to sit in the chair at the desk and opened up the laptop that was sitting on it. The man that was with her laid himself out on the bed opposite of them.

Jeanne and Sher stayed silent while Linda fooled around with different things. Opening windows, typing, deleting things. After a little bit Jeanne suspected that Linda wasn't even in the process of helping them at all. Until she shouted "ah-ha!" when a certain window popped up.

"Here we are now." She spoke and Sher got up to look at Linda's computer screen.

On it was a black window with the school's name and emblem on it. Lists of certain things surprised Jeanne. There was an area where you could edit the site, look at grades, and a search box under the word 'directory'. Nothing she had seen on the school site before.

"Did you...hack in to the school's private site?" Sher spoke monotonously but also as if she was envious.

"Yep."

"Is this illegal?" Jeanne questioned.

"Yep." Linda didn't seem to mind at all and she moved her arrow to click into the search box under 'student directory.'

"Who was it again?"

"Stephanie Maise."

"Gotcha." She typed in the name and searched it up. Stephanie's name appeared and with it tons of other information. Where she was born, where she currently lives, her room number.

"140B" Linda read aloud. "Same floor as you two."

"Cool! Thanks a lot Linda!"

"You're very welcome Jeanne," she paused a bit then turning to Sher. "And I wouldn't mind teaching you how to hack if you'd like Sher" she said with a smug smile. She had noticed her jealousy.

"We are leaving." Sher replied, a slightly more annoyed look than usual draped on her face.

* * *

><p>Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted a chapter, and I'm sorry these chapters are so short too!orz, I had a hard summer, so I was never in the mood to write. But anyways, I'm back in business!<p> 


End file.
